THE THRUST FINAL!
by Mikav
Summary: sEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! NIÑOS Y NIÑAS!VEAN EL VERDADERO FINAL DE ESTE EMBLEMATICO JUEGO! NO SE ARREPENTIRAN Y SI SE ARREPIENTEN PUES...


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ya estoy de vuelta! Sí, bien, yuju, aleluya, oe oe oeeeeeee!

Cri cri, cri cri, cri cri (ruido de grillos. Esto suele sonar cuando se produce el silencio debido a que la gente ignora, le da igual o prefiere no haber oido lo que ha oido. En este caso, lo ultimo mencionado)

¬¬ Vale, vale. Asi me demostrais vuestro amor hacia mi. Pues ala me enfado y no escribo.

Biennnnnnnnnn, hurra, aleluya, fiesta, oe oe oeeeeeeeeee! (Ahora lo que significan estos gritos y demas parafernalia ( eh que!) es que la gente se alegra de no tener que soportar una historia de unetardo de escritor de fics de Zelda, es decir, en este caso: Mikav)

Hare como si no hubiera oido nada¬¬…. ($#! (censurado para las personas mas sensibles)

Bien pos aquí esta un fic nuevo que solo sera un capitulo (asi no me tengo que inventar continuaciones ) espero que os guste. Es un final algo ligero distinto del que ocurrio en Ocarina, bueno distinto distinto no, aclaremos, es lo que paso en realidad, pero don Miyamoto lo toco un poquito para que no pareciera tan poco.. EH! CALLATE! No desveles el argumento que se lo lean ellos un poco al menos! Que para algo escribo!

Bueno ahora que lo pienso ¿alguien va a leerlo? Si, no? Si? Eh, que alguien conteste…

Bah, da igual escribir por escribir no hace mal a nadie (o eso supongo U)

Alla vamos!

**THE TRUTH FINAL!**

**(pa los castellanoparlantes: EL VERDADERO FINAL!)**

Ya quedaba poco.

Link iba subiendo a todo correr los ultimos pisos que lo separaban de su destino final. Sabia todo lo duro que habia sido para el y para los demas haber pasado tantos calvarios como los que habia pasado, pero pronto, muy pronto Ganondorf iba a pagar por todo el mal que habia hecho caer sobre la tierra de Hyrule.

Bueno perdon, rectifico, un poco mas tarde Ganondorf pagaria por todo eso, ya que por lo visto Link ha tropezado y ha bajado toda la Torre de culo, y menos mal que por el lado de dentro…. Por que me pasa esto a mi? TT TT…

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Link (después de volver a subir toda la puta torre, calro esta, por lo que tardo un buen rato) abrio la puerta donde estaba el gran villano de todos los tiempos, el malvadamente malvado, magistral y terrorifico, señor de las gerudos (no tiene suerte ni na el tio ¬¬) y mal tio en general…¡GANONDORF!

(Que pasaa? Nunca habeis acepatado sobornos? Ains que inocentes son mis niños…)

En la amplia sala (que que sala señores, con un estilo exquisito de la epoca barroca pero sin embargo con ciertos tiques renacentistas que otorgaba la espacio un bonito conjunto colorista y detallad en los cuales se podia notar un buen gusto a la hora de elegir las cortinas, las cuales tenian un ligero toque almizclado para perfumar la estancia y…¡Eh¡Quietos¡Parad¡Vale, vale¡Ya me callo¡Tela, para una vez que se me ocurre hacer un texto serio y bien descrito, me dicen que es aburido! Si ya lo decia yo, ya "no les des margaritas a los cerdos que no las saben apreciar", pero yo soy como soy y… ¡Vale, vale! Ya continuo…¬¬)

Como iba diciendo, en la amplia sala, justo en el medio (o en el centro como se prefiera) estaba un majestuoso piano (trankis, trankis, ya me callo, guardad las armas) tocado por Ganondorf, y a su lado encerrada en un cristal morado, estaba la princesa de Hyrule, la rubia mas poderosa del pais, Zelda.

- ¡Link!- dijo Zelda

- Link…-dijo Ganondorf

- ¿Dónde¿Dónde? Ah, no! Si Link soy yo…

- Asi que has venido Link…

- Eso creo, bueno, eso supongo, por que si no estuviera aquí ¿con quien estarias

hablando? Estarias sufriendo alucinaciones! A no ser que sea yo quien este alucinando y no este aquí, o este pero no este, o… Bueno vamos a dejarlo que me duele la cabeza. Ya sabia que no deberia haberme tomado esas judias magicas antes de venir, ains…

- ¡Link¡Has venido a salvarme! Ya sabia yo que no me abandonarias y …

- Oye Ganon ( te puedo llamar Ganon, asi en plan colegis ¿no?), perdona, pero entre tu y yo… ¿Quién es esa rubia?

- Es (no no me puedes llamar Ganon, soy el Gran Ganondorf!) Zelda…--U

- Ostias! Claro es que 7 años cambian a cualquiera. Si que has crecido si y en todos los aspectos! Madre Mia! Ahora te entiendo Ganondorf (lo dejamos en Ganondorf vale ni pa ti ni pa mi), pillin!

- --UUUUU Si, si. Oye mira que te parece si luchamos ya y vamos tirando? Supongo que querras salvar a Zelda y todo ese rollo…

- ¿A Zelda¿Para que quiero salvar yo a Zelda?

- ( · )( · ) Einnnnnnnnn! LINK! HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTAAAA! Ya sabia yo que no me podia fiar de ti! Primero te quedas la ocarina y ahora no me salvas, CARBÓOOOOOOOOON!

-Ajá! Así que tu también eres malvado! Link! Unete a mi y seremos los amos del mundo! Juar, juar, juar Mientras habla un trueno cae rasgando el cielo, crash, e ilumina la estancia como en una película de corte barato

-De acuerdo!

-Ah… eh… pues vale, contratado

-A ver las condiciones

-Pues seran el 25 del botín y librar los domingos por la tarde

-Nop. Mejor el 85 del botín y librar de lunes a domingo por la tarde

-Ni de coña. El 45 y el domingo entero

-Ja! Que te cres tu eso! El 60 y el fin de semana

-Tararí! El 46, el domingo y te regalo una gerudo

-No, gracias, con mi encanto natural las gano solo. El 51, el fin de semana y que mi nombre vaya primero

-Maldita sea. El 49, el fin de semana y un caramelo. Es mi ultima oferta. ¿Aceptas?

-Un caramelo, un caramelo! Vale, vale, acepto.

- --U Sin comentarios

- Y para celebrarlo voy a tocar una canción de celebración en el piano. Oye, Ganondorf, esta tecla roja que pone "Destrucción del castillo enterito. No tocar a menos que sea en caso de urgencia"?

- No toques eso…!

- Voy a pulsarlo

-Noooooo…

KAPUM! BAPUUUMMMM! KRAKAPUM!

y

REPUM!

Todo el castillo por los aires, todo el salon decorado con ese estilo tan bueno que no voy a volver a mencionar por que mis lectores se cabrean y me la gano, Ganondorf por los aires, Zelda por los aires, Link por los aires tambien, faltaria menos.

Todo a la mierda directamente. Si es que señores no somos nada.

Bueno con el final no me liaré mucho.

Cuando Ganondorf salio en forma de puerco (Ganondorf¡Sin faltar¡Oink!) y le tiró la espada a Link, este corrió hacia ella, ya uqe Ganon la habia tirado dentro del circulo (Jara, que inútil) y se cayó dandose un porrazo en salva sea la parte con un pedrusco del 15. Acto seguido Ganon se empezó a descojonar de risa, le dio un ataque al corazón y kaput: Ganon al hoyo sin necesidad de enviarlo a otro lado y sin necesidad de sabios y sin nada.

**FIN**

Y viveron felices y comieron morcillas y jamones (imaginaos de donde los sacaron ¬¬)

Ah! Casi se me olvida, a Link le llegó una denuncia del PP (es decir, de Puercos al Poder) de unas 1000 rupias por matar cerdos fuera de temporada.

Y ahora si,

**FIN**

Bueno espero que haya gustado.

Próximamente las continuaciones de mis otros dos fics. No se olviden de mirar y dejen reviews, muchos reviews.


End file.
